


Sin

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Love, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Fantastic Beast and Where To Find ThemCharacters: CredenceRelationship: Credence/readerRequest: Can you do a part 2 where things get smutty?AN: Part one is called Happiness





	

Things were getting heated and very quickly.   
You were currently lying on your couch with Credence hovering over you, his lips attached to yours. Your legs were spread and he was between them. You moved your hips up to meet his, letting out a soft moan at the contact. A shudder ran down Credence spin.   
It had taken months to get to this point.   
Credence and his sisters had come to live with you. They had snuck out in the dead of night and you were surprised when Chastity came. She was, as far as you could tell, very loyal to her mother. But apparently, they had been beaten the night Credence had agreed to come live with you become they wouldn’t tell her where he was.   
The four of you became a happy family. You helped each of them in their own way. You allowed Modesty to be a child, to play, to draw, to laugh and even cry when she needed it. You let Chastity become her own person and not live in her ‘mothers’ shadow. It took a while for her to trust like Modesty did but eventually she came around. You took her out and allowed her to try new things such as dancing and paining. You were quick to realise she was very artistic and you had started to teach her piano.   
Credence was different. Because you had the years of trust and now a blooming relationship it meant he fully trusted you.   
After a few weeks, you told each of them about your magic and the reason you were here was because you had trained to be a teacher but were taking a year out. You were surprised that each of them accepted it. You knew that each of them had magic in their blood and wanted them to learn. You had recently contacted Hogwarts in Britain. Credence had asked why not a school closer but you explained that it was because you had been there and due to your close relationship with the headmaster, he was going to allow you to teach within your home and only with Credence, Modesty and Chastity. You explained their pervious situation to both the British and American embassy and that you didn’t want to put them in the environment they had been taught to hate. You had been assigned a lovely lady called Tina who you later found out she had been trying to help the siblings for a number of years. Modesty and Chastity loved her and her sister and would often go stay with her which allowed you and Credence some time together. You were close friends with Queenie and Tina now and it was such a relief to have two people who you could turn to. You were given money towards their wands, books, equipment etc as well as money towards living expenses. Everything seemed to have fallen into place. You had lessons with the girls every day for half an hour and they went to normal school. You were worried it would be to much for them after everything they had been through but they had taken it in their strive. The MACUSA had been keeping an eye on Mary Lou and kept her away from the children.   
Credence had proven to be a bit difficult to teach. You were having to pick years of defence out piece by piece before he would be able to accept his powers. You knew of the obscurus but you never told anyone in case they took him away. He was obviously strong enough to control it so you decided to see how he copes with using and controlling the magic before you made any rash decisions. Thankfully, he had progressed leaps and bounds.   
Tonight, Modesty and Chastity had went to stay with Tina again. Apparently, Queenie was going to give them a makeover.   
That was the only reason you were now sprawled out with Credence between your legs. He was breathing harshly now and you could feel how hard his hear was beating. Your mind was clouded but you focused solely on him.   
you closed your eyes and ran your fingers through his hair as his lips kissed and sucked at the area on your neck. You let out a breathy moan.   
Suddenly, he pulled back and scrambled to the other side of the couch. Your eyes flew open as you sat bolt up right.   
“Credence, baby. Whats wrong?” You asked, fighting the urge to crawl up to him. By the way he was holding himself, you knew he needed space. You heard your voice tremble slightly, confused as to why he had pulled away from you with such haste. You knew he loved it when you called him sweet names like ‘sweetie’ and ‘baby’.  
“I’m s-sorry.” He stuttered, looking away from you, his eyes squeezed shut. His normally pale cheeks were glowing red and you could see him panting.   
“Why?” You asked, pushing yourself forward a little as you moved yourself so you were kneeling in front of him. “You have nothing to be sorry about.” You smiled at him but he didn’t see. Reaching out, you cupped his strong chin and gently turned his face back to you.   
“Sweet heart, speak to me?” You half whispered to him as you edged forward so you were kneeling between his legs. One of your hands slid around his neck to play with the short strands of hair.   
Credence shook his head and then let out a soft sob. This wasn’t uncommon. Credence had nightmares even when he was sleeping with you in his arms and you would wake to find him on the floor in a corner huddled into himself.   
“I-I want you.” Credence finally stuttered out. But even then, it wasn’t an answer to your question.   
“Credence, I want you too-“. Before you could finish your sentence, his eyes snapped open.   
“You shouldn’t. You deserve better.” He stared hard at you, his eyes swimming in tears as you looked back at him in confusion. But within seconds, his eyes softened and he sighed, looking away.   
“I’m not good enough.” He whispered, his voice cracking.   
Your heart broke in two as he scrambled out of your arms and to the bedroom. You allowed him to leave the room, only because you were in such shock. You thought he was over this. You thought you had shown him how much you loved him and cared for him and nothing was going to change that. You had thought you had banished those thoughts from his head.   
Apparently, you were wrong. You slumped against the sofa, running your hands over your face. It felt like two steps forward one step back sometimes. Not that you begrudged it but it was wearing you down. You just wanted to spend a night with him and only him. Not that bitch speaking to him in the back of his mind.   
You tried to think of what to do next when you heard the door open.   
But when you turned to look at him, your mouth dropped open.   
In his right hand, was a suitcase.   
“Where are you going?” You asked, your head swimming with confusion as he walked by you and to the hallway.   
“Credence?” You called after him, darting out to follow him. “Credence, please stop. I don’t understand.” You tried to blink back tears as you watched him falter at the main door to your apartment.   
“Please stay?” You begged, slowly walking up to him, sniffing slightly which caused him to look over his shoulder at you. The last time you had said that, he had.   
“Why? I-I don’t belong anywhere.” Credence hunched over himself as you darted past him to stand between him and the door. There was only one place he would go. He wasn’t full comfortable with Tina yet to go to hers and didn’t really know anyone else.   
“You belong here, with me. With your sisters. You belong with the people who love you. Don’t go back to her, please. I cant- wont let you put yourself back there! I need you, Credence, I love you and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you but you cant go back there!” You broke down into sobs as you pressed your shaking body against the door. You were scared for his life. If she lashed his palms for dropping leaflets, god knows what she would do considering he had run away with his sisters months ago.  
You weren’t stopping him from leaving despite you pressing yourself against the door. If he promised you he wouldn’t go back to her.   
You covered your eyes with the palms of your hands as you sobbed, your body shaking.   
Credence had never seen you like this. He had seen you cry but never sob like this. You had always been calm and would think about what you were going to say. But he heard the desperation and fear in your voice.  
You expected him to either back away from you or just stand there. But then you heard a loud thud and felt long arms encircle you. You jumped slightly as you look up to see Credence huddled over you.   
“Don’t cry.” Credence whimpered. “I wont leave you.” He pulled back, offering you a smile but you shook your head.   
“Im not trying to stop you doing anything, credence. I just don’t want you to get hurt again.” You looked down at your feet. “I never want you to think you have to stay with me if you didn’t want to.” You moved out his arms to move out of his way of the door. He followed your body and turned his back to the door.  
“I-I want you.” Credence spoke in a hushed whispered which made you frown. He always acted like someone was listening in when he tried to be even slightly intimate with you.   
“Credence, why are you so scared?” You stepped close, reaching up to cup his cheeks.   
“Ma always said lust was a sin.” Credence’s cheek lit up a bright red as he spoke, his eyes avoiding yours like the plague.   
“what do you think?” You asked, ducking your head down to catch his eyes as your hands fell to the back of his neck.  
“I don’t think this can be wrong.” Credence wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close, closing his eyes as he did. You smiled and leaned your forehead against his.   
After a moment, you felt him move and press his lips to yours.   
Melting into the kiss, you couldn’t control the swell in your heart as, for the first time, Credence turned against his mothers words and fully gave himself to you.   
You were about to pull away and ask if he wanted to go back to the couch but Credence then did something unexpected.   
He pushed you up against the wall, groaning against your lips. You gasped but didn’t stop kissing him for fear of scaring him. You allowed your body to react to his action as you rolled against him, making him shake slightly. You wanted him so badly as you moaned into the kiss. But you didn’t want to pressure him into anything after what had just happened. You pulled back from the kiss.   
“tell me what you want.” You half begged as you looked up at him through your eyes lashes.   
“I want you.” Credence breathed, his eyes darting down to your lips and back to your eyes.   
You took his hands in yours and lead him through to your bedroom, your heart racing as you let go of his hands to closed the door over.   
When you turned to face him, he was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes darting down your body. When he saw you had caught him, his eyes flared a light pink and he looked away. But you didn’t mind.   
You slowly began to pull off your clothes, taking your time with each item and instantly drawing his attention back to you. His eyes seemed to betray him and he was unable to look away from you till you stood in front of him in just your bra and panties.  
Biting your lower lip, you gently allowed your hands to travel up him front to the top button and undo it. You glanced up at him, looking for any sign of regret or not wanting to continue but his eyes were glued on your with his mouth half open like he was about to say something but couldn’t. you continued to undo his shirt, occasionally glancing up at his to make sure he was okay. But as the material revealed his body, you couldn’t contain your heart ache for the scares that stood out prominent against his pale skin.   
You noticed Credence’s hand were shaking and his breathing was becoming harder, making you worry this might be too much for him.   
“Do you want me to stop?” You asked, looking up at him again. His eyes met your and he shook his head but he saw the reluctantly in your eyes to continue.   
“Ma-may I touch you?” He suddenly stuttered, taking you by surprise.   
“Of course.” You breathed, pressing your body against his as you rested your hands on his now bare chest. Credence leaned down to kiss you softly as if to assure himself you still wanted him. His shaking hands ghosted over your sides, running up your back and back down as you moved your hands up to push the material of his shirt over his shoulder so it fell away from his body. Credence’s hands left your body to allow the shirt to fall to the floor. Your hands on his body seemed to give him a confidence boost as his began to touch you. You moaned into the kiss as you felt his member was now hard against your body. You reached between your bodies and gently cupped him through his trousers. A shiver ran through his body at your action and he pulled away from the kiss to let out an audible moan. You quickly took to kissing his strong jaw line and neck as you rubbed him.   
You knew he had never felt even the small amount of pleasure compared to this before. In fact, you doubted he’d ever even touched himself in this was. Using your other hand, you undid his trousers and allowed them to fall to the ground, pooling around his ankles as you replaced your touch, now only the thin layer of his underwear between the two.   
You felt his hands run up your back, faltering on your bra strap. He seemed unsure of how to take it off you so you quickly used your free hand to reach around and unclasp the hooks, allowing your bra to fall from your body. You pulled away and threw your bra to the side, allowing Credence to gaze upon your chest. His eyes were now attached to the soft breasts that were heaving slightly with your breaths. You saw him reach out a shaking hand but retract it. You took both his hands by the wrists, raised them and placing them on your breasts. Your body shook with the pleasure of his palms on you. Credence gave them a small squeeze, both of you letting out moans as you tried to stop your head rolling back but failed miserable as your eyes fell shut.  
You jumped slightly when you felt a pair of lips connect with your neck but you moaned as Credence gave you the same attention you had just given him. You wrapped your arms around him to show him you were okay with this as you felt yourself becoming wetter and wetter for him. This was by far the farthest you had even gone with him or anyone and you knew neither of you wanted to stop.   
“Credence?” You moaned, opening your eyes just in time to see the fear run through his as he pulled away, thinking you were going to tell him to stop. But you didn’t. You bit your lower lip once again as you slowly began to pull down your panties, exposing your body to him. Then you reached out and hooked your fingers under the waist line of his own underwear and looked up to him. He gulped and nodded, allowing you to pull down his underwear just past his hips and allowing it to drop to the floor. You then led him over to the bed and pushed his chest gently, signalling for him to lie on the bed.   
He instantly obliged, crawling up the bed so he was sitting in the centre. You followed him, crawling up his body so you were straddling him. You expected him to lie back but he didn’t. He stayed sitting up right as he looked up at you. From the look in his eyes, you guessed he thought this was some sort of dream as he glanced over your body in both awe and disbelieve.   
“You’re so beautiful.” He mumbled, his hands gently placed on your sides as you smiled. You moved your hands to the back of his neck, running your fingers gently through his hair and back.   
“As are you.” You smiled, drawing his attention to your lips. You gently lined yourself up with his member before moving down, taking him inside you for the first time.   
Credence became a moaning mess, unable to control himself as you gasped, both yours and his eyes falling shut as the pain quickly subsided and was replaced with a pleasure unlike anything you had ever felt.   
you rolled your hips against him, making Credence whimper. You jumped out of your own bliss at the sound of his whimper.   
“Is this okay?” You asked, panting slightly as you struggled not to move your hips until he confirmed he was okay. “  
“Yeah, oh [y/n].” He moaned and then his eyes flew open, obviously embarrassed by both his own pleasure and your name rolling off his tongue in one of the most sinful ways possible.   
But you loved it.   
You began to move your hips up and down, riding him as he clutched your sides and gasped. Both of you were very sensitive to the slightly touch so both your bodies were on fire.   
You tried to keep some control of yourself in case he wanted to stop but god knows it felt so good to have him inside you. His hips began to gently thrust up as his arms wrapped right around your body and his hands traveling to cup your ass. You moaned and ran your fingers through his hair, not caring if you messed it up. His forehead was now pressed against your collar bone and you could hear him panting hard as you rode him.   
“Credence.” You moaned, pleasure dripping from your voice as you allowed his name to fall from your lips. You were so wrapped up in your own pleasure you didn’t even think that he might take it negatively until his forehead pulled away from your chest. You looked down at him, about to stop when his hands gripped your hips and began to guide you.   
“Say my name again. Please, [y/n]?” Credence begged, looking up at you with such desperation mixed with pleasure that you couldn’t deny him.   
“Oh god, this feel so good, Credence.” You moaned, seeing his expression break into one of pure pleasure and you couldn’t control anything anymore.   
You told him how much you loved him and how he was making you feel amazing. You told him how much you wanted this, wanted him. Every word seemed to be like a gift to him as he drank at them. He had spent most his life hearing harsh words, filled with hate and surrounded by pain. But now he had you in his arms. Your words were loving and passionate and you gave him nothing but pleasure. Then there was the way you said his name. It was enough to break him.   
You could feel the knot in your lower stomach tighten hard with every thrust and every moan from his lips.   
you came hard as you cried out his name like a prayer. Your body shook as your pleasure peaked unlike anything you had ever felt. You heard Credence moaning your name as his hips thrusted up a few more times before his body shook and he spilled his seed into you.   
Credence collapsed backwards onto the bed, his arms pulling you down with him, not that you minded.   
Lying there with his arms wrapped around you and hearing his heart beating hard against his chest as he panted.   
“Credence, you okay?” You asked, raising your head off his chest to look at him. He was staring at the celling and you could see tears welling in his eyes and your heart broke. But before you could move, his arms squeezed you and he looked down at you with something you had only seen a few times in his eyes.   
Hope.   
“If loving you is a sin, I would spend an eternity in hell if it meant I could spend one night with you.” He mumbled, one hand coming up to stroke your cheek. You couldn’t control your own tears as you wrapped your arms around him and held him close.   
The night was filled with love as you cuddle up with each other, knowing there was no sin in love.


End file.
